Otto Octavius (Earth-19529)
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = Formerly | Relatives = May Parker (ex-wife, deceased) Peter Parker (ex-nephew in-law, deceased) | Universe = Earth-19529 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (while in Miles' body) | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (originally Category:Brown Hair Brown and Category:White Hair White; blackCategory:Black Hair while in Miles' body) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chip Zdarsky; Mark Bagley | First = Spider-Man: Life Story Vol 1 2 | Quotation = Don't you see?! I'm a hero now! Superior to any of you! | Speaker = Otto Octavius | QuoteSource = Spider-Man: Life Story Vol 1 6 | HistoryText = Otto presumably lived a life similar to his Earth-616 counterpart, being a frequent foe to Spider-Man as the super-villain Doctor Octopus. However, because of the absence of a Sliding Timescale in this reality, Otto's double-life began sometime in the early 1960's. At some point, Otto suffered a heart attack, causing him to reevaluate his life. He reformed, wed May Parker, and worked for the Future Foundation alongside Reed Richards and Peter Parker, but eventually, May left Otto and he would regress back into his villainous ways. Decades later, Otto was approached by Norman Osborn, who revealed to Otto Spider-Man's identity being none other than May's nephew, Peter. Osborn also tipped Otto in on the cloning experiments conducted by Miles Warren in the 1970's and gave him full access to Oscorp resources for study. Otto, at that point elderly and fearful of death, readily took the opportunity as a means to prolong his life. Requiring the last two living specimens of Warren's work to study and try and reverse-engineer Warren's process, Otto first abducted Ben Reilly—whom Otto saw in the distance at May's funeral—in Chicago, then Peter in New York. However, once he had both subjects together, Otto was astonished to discover that Peter was in fact the clone and Ben was the original (In actuality, this was false and was planted by Osborn as a means to ruin Peter's life). Ben flew into a rage and attacked Otto but was restrained by Peter. Frustrated, Otto decided he could still "get their secrets from their corpses," but when one of his mechanical arms lunged towards the two men, Ben's spider-sense enabled him to leap out of the way while Harry Osborn stepped in front of Peter, taking the blow. Horrified with his actions, Otto fled the scene. During Victor von Doom's rise to power, Otto feigned loyalty, which gave him access to the ability to transfer his consciousness into other bodies. Otto sought out to steal the life and body of Peter, but finding his long-time foe to be almost as old and broken as he, instead turned to Miles Morales, Peter's young protege gifted with the exact same spider-powers. As "Miles," Otto accompanied a 72-year-old Peter to fly out to an orbital space station and activate the "Doomsday Pulse," which would deactivate Doom's technologies on a global scale and loosen his control of the world—all with the intention of leaving Peter to die on-board the station, betraying both him and Doom, and returning to Earth as a beloved hero. Otto's true nature was deduced by Peter following an attack by a symbiote-bonded Kraven the Hunter. He and Peter had one final battle in the space between their minds, but Otto's resolve was shattered at the presence of May, who urged Otto to do the right thing. Peter repeated this request when he put Otto in the station's only escape pod, sending him (and Miles) back to Earth. Otto eventually relinquish Miles' body, and Otto was left in his original frail body, kept alive through machinery. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Otto Octavius of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Octavius Family Category:Reilly Family Category:Consciousness Transferred